The composition of the present invention relates to a quaternary ammonium salt detergent and the use of such quaternary ammonium salt detergents in a fuel composition to reduce intake valve deposits and remove or clean up existing deposits on the intake valves; and the use of the quaternary ammonium salt in media such as inks, coatings, mill-bases, plastics and paints. For this application the terms detergent and dispersant can be used interchangeable and have the same meaning.
It is well known that liquid fuel contains components that can degrade during engine operation and form deposits. These deposits can lead to incomplete combustion of the fuel resulting in higher emission and poorer fuel economy. Fuel additives, such as detergents, are well known additives in liquid fuels to help with control or minimize deposit formation. As the dynamics and mechanics of an engine continual advance, the requirements of the fuel must evolve to keep up with these engine advancements. For example, today's engines have injector system that have smaller tolerances and operate at higher pressure to enhance fuel spray to the compression or combustion chamber. Deposit prevention and deposit reduction in these new engines has become critical to optimal operation of today's engines. Advancements in fuel additive technology, such as detergents, have enabled the fuel to keep up with these engine advancements. Therefore, there is a need for detergent capable of providing acceptable performance in a liquid fuel to promote optimal operation of today's engines.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,792 discloses polyesteramine detergent obtainable by reacting 2 parts of polyhydroxycarboxylic acids with 1 part of dialkylenetriamine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,959 discloses a motor fuel composition containing quaternary ammonium salts of a succinimide. The quaternary ammonium salt has a counterion of a halide, a sulphonate or a carboxylate.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,338,206 and 4,326,973 discloses fuel compositions containing a quaternary ammonium salt of a succinimide, wherein the ammonium ion is heterocyclic aromatic (pyridinium ion).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,108,858 discloses a fuel or lubricating oil composition containing a C2 to C4 polyolefin with a Mw of 800 to 1400 salted with a pyridinium salt.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,254,138 discloses a fuel composition containing a reaction product of a polyalkyl succinic anhydride with a polyamino hydroxyalkyl quaternary ammonium salt.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,056,531 discloses a lubricating oil or fuel containing a quaternary ammonium salt of a hydrocarbon with a Mw of 350 to 3000 bonded to triethylenediamine. The quaternary ammonium salt counterion is selected from halides, phosphates, alkylphosphates, dialkylphosphates, borates, alkylborates, nitrites, nitrates, carbonates, bicarbonates, alkanoates, and O,O-dialkyldihtiophosphates.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,253,980 and 4,306,070 disclose a fuel composition containing a quaternary ammonium salt of an ester-lactone.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,778,371 discloses a lubricating oil or fuel containing a quaternary ammonium salt of a hydrocarbon with a Mw of 350 to 3000; and the remaining groups to the quaternary nitrogen are selected from the group of C1 to C20 alkyl, C2 to C8 hydroxyalkyl, C2 to C20 alkenyl or cyclic groups.
The present invention, therefore, promotes optimal engine operation, that is, increased fuel economy, better vehicle drivability, reduced emissions and less engine maintenance by reducing, minimizing and controlling deposit formation.
Many formulations such as inks, paints, mill-bases and plastics materials require effective dispersants for uniformly distributing a particulate solid in an organic medium. The organic medium may vary from a polar to non-polar organic medium. Dispersants containing terminal basic groups such as poly(lower alkylene)imine chains are well known and are generally prepared by reaction of the polyimine with polyester chains containing terminal acid groups, the reaction results in a mixture of amide and salt forms. However, many of these dispersants have limited performance towards viscosity and stability properties, which when incorporated into printing inks or paints give the inks and paints with poor flow characteristics. Therefore, there is a need for a dispersant capable of providing acceptable flow characteristics and having stability properties.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,721,358 which discloses a process for copper phthalocyanine production using a dispersant derived from a non-salted succinimide dispersant. The succinimide dispersant is derived from an alkyleneamine and polyisobutylene succinic anhydride.
US Application 2003/0213410 discloses a polymer-modified pigment comprising a polymer with at least one carboxylic group or salt thereof and at least one coupling agent. The polymer includes derivatives of polyamines that have been reacted with an acylating agent such as acetic or succinic anhydride.
GB 1,373,660 discloses polyesteramine dispersants obtainable by reaction of polyhydroxycarboxylic acids with diamines especially alkylenediamines and their salts thereof.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a dispersant with acceptable performance, which when incorporated into inks, coatings, mill-bases, plastics and paints gives the inks, coatings, mill-bases, plastics or paints acceptable flow characteristics.